Ada Apa dengan Kakashi? 4
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi menghilang. Tapi saat ditemukan, ia bertingkah aneh dan malah ingin mengganti nama secepatnya. Tidak bertujuan menistakan Kakashi, tapi semata demi melucu. Gomen kepada fans Kakashi*pundung* Drabble, ga ada BL-nya. Untuk FAMILY SPRING EVENT 2012!


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N :

Pas lagi baca profil salah seorang author senior di FFn, disebut-sebutlah FAMILY SPRING EVENT 2012. Penasaran, saya mencoba mencari tahu dan… hampir ga ada info yang saya dapatkan mengenai event ini. Kecuali bahwa fic yang dipublish mesti bertema keluarga, saya ga tau kapan batas waktu ngepublish fic kalo mau ikutan event ini. Makanya bela2in ngirim PM juga ke founder-nya, biar pada tau niat saya ikutan. Oke, silakan baca aja fic di bawah ini. Fandom-nya balik ke selera asal : Naruto ;)

Warning : barangkali cerita fic ini adalah cerita paling aneh yang pernah saya buat. Buat fans Kakashi, gomen, ga ada maksud menistakan dia. Jangan tabok saya ya*ngumpet*

* * *

Berita yang menarik dan cukup sensasional : Kakashi—sang pahlawan Konoha itu—tiba-tiba menghilang! Jounin yang disebut-sebut jenius itu sudah tiga hari ini tak menampakkan diri di Konoha. Padahal, menurut sumber yang bisa dipercaya, yang tak lain adalah Iruka Umino—administrator di Gedung Hokage yang juga bekas rekan satu tim Kakashi—dan para murid Kakashi di Tim 7, 'kutu buku mesum' itu sama sekali tidak mendapatkan misi apa pun selama seminggu terakhir ini. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagi Kakashi untuk menghilang begitu saja.

Beragam spekulasi berkembang. Ada yang menyebut Kakashi jenuh mendidik Tim 7 dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sambil mencari Hanare, mata-mata dari Jomae yang menjadi cintanya yang hilang. Namun, ada juga yang menganggap Kakashi hanya mencari sensasi belaka, agar seluruh Konoha mencarinya.

Tentu saja, spekulasi terakhir tidak akan digubris oleh mereka yang dekat dengan Kakashi. Maka, atas perintah Hokage Kelima, Tim 7 bersama Iruka pun mencari tahu ada apa gerangan dengan Kakashi.

Setelah mencari ke sana ke mari, Iruka dan Tim 7 menemukan sosok Kakashi di sebuah sawah yang terhampar. Kakashi tampak sedang terpekur di depan sebuah orang-orangan sawah dalam keadaan yang tak kalah tidak lazim : tidak mengenakan masker sama sekali. Sangat mengherankan sekaligus mencurigakan.

Maka, dengan cemas Iruka bertanya, "Kakashi-san, apa yang terjadi? Seisi Konoha mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kakashi menoleh, menatap Iruka dan Tim 7 dengan lesu sambil menjawab, "kurasa aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan nama Kakashi."

Iruka tersentak, sementara para anggota Tim 7 saling memandang. Kebingungan mendengar jawaban sang jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei, tolong kalau bicara jangan berbelit-belit," sergah Naruto tak sabar.

"Tampaknya aku harus mengganti namaku. Dan nama baruku itu sangat tidak menarik," sahut Kakashi tak mengindahkan protes Naruto.

"Memangnya ada nama yang lebih aneh daripada orang-orangan sawah?" timpal Sasuke sinis.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jangan mengejek guru kita," tegur Sakura tapi dibuat sok manis.

"Tapi, Kakashi-san, mengapa kau harus mengganti namamu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Iruka.

Kakashi tak terganggu oleh celotehan Sasuke, tapi juga tampaknya tak begitu mengindahkan pertanyaan Iruka. Layaknya pria yang doyan curhat—seperti halnya sebagian besar penduduk Konoha—pada saat galau, ia akhirnya bercerita dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Semuanya karena tradisi aneh dalam keluarga kami. Aku mungkin adalah keturunan terakhir klan Hatake. Maka, harus akulah yang melestarikan tradisi ini. Tapi, persoalan melestarikan tradisi inilah yang membuatku galau."

Kali ini Iruka saling memandang heran dengan para anggota Tim 7. Merasa bahwa Kakashi menjadi lebih aneh daripada biasanya.

"Bisa ceritakan, tradisi apakah itu?" tanya Iruka lagi.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas berat, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. Kali ini, membawa kita jauh ke masa kecil sang ninja….

* * *

_Kakashi kecil, yang saat itu baru saja masuk akademi, pada suatu hari, mendekati Sakumo. Dari raut wajahnya, bisa ditebak bahwa saat ini hatinya sedang kusut._

_Saat itu Sakumo sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi. Namun, demi anak, apa sih yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh orang tua? Bahkan tugas maha penting bisa menunggu jika sudah menyangkut anak kesayangan._

"_Tou-san, mengapa saya diberi nama Kakashi?" tanya Kakashi sekonyong-konyong._

_Sakumo mengerutkan kening. _

"_Memangnya ada apa, Nak?"_

"_Uhm, Guy mengejek namaku. Begitu juga Obito," jawab Kakashi sedikit merajuk._

"_Lalu? Bukankah nama mereka juga aneh?"_

"_Bukan begitu. Saya hanya ingin tahu, mengapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san dahulu memberiku nama seperti ini."_

_Sakumo tampak berpikir sejenak dan merasa bahwa sudah saatnya ia menjelaskan hal ini. _

"_Kakashi-kun, dalam keluarga Hatake, terdapat tradisi untuk memberi nama anak sesuai benda yang terlihat oleh si anak pada saat dia bersin. Nah, dengan cara itulah, anak-anak dalam keluarga Hatake diberi nama," jelas Sakumo._

"_Maksud Tou-san apa? Jadi pada saat diberi nama, saya bersin di depan orang-orangan sawah?"_

"_Begini, Nak. Tou-san akui, pada saat hendak memberimu nama, kami sempat mendapatkan masalah. Waktu itu sudah seminggu lebih sejak kau dilahirkan, tapi kau tak bersin-bersin juga. Segala cara telah kami lakukan agar kau bersin, tapi gagal…."_

_Sakumo mengangkat tubuh kecil Kakashi dan mendudukkan anak itu di pangkuannya, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya._

"_Kemudian Tou-san teringat cerita jii-san-mu yang mendapatkan nama untuk Tou-san setelah membawa Tou-san ke sawah. Maka, Tou-san lalu membawamu ke sawah. Dan pada saat berada di depan sebuah orang-orangan sawah, secara ajaib kau bersin! Maka, sejak saat itulah kau diberi nama Kakashi."_

_Kakashi tercengang. Tampak takjub sekaligus kurang berkenan dengan cerita sang ayah._

_Menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang buah hati, Sakumo buru-buru menyambung demi menghibur, "tapi, namamu bisa berubah jika kau bersin sekali lagi. Menurut tradisi, jika seorang anak ingin mengubah namanya, maka ia harus bersin lagi di depan benda yang hendak ia gunakan namanya sebagai nama baru untuk anak tersebut."_

"_Jadi," lanjut Sakumo, "kau harus bersin dulu jika hendak mengganti namamu. Masalahnya, kau tidak pernah bersin lagi semenjak pemberian nama untukmu lima tahun lalu."_

_Bukannya terhibur, Kakashi justru tampak panik. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat._

"_Ti-tidak, Tou-san! Namaku memang aneh, tapi bagiku sudah cukup. Saya tidak mau bersin lagi!"_

"_Lho, kenapa, Nak?"_

"_So-soalnya, saya tidak mau bersin di depan benda-benda kotor, jelek atau benda lain yang lebih aneh daripada orang-orangan sawah. Jangan-jangan, kalau saya bersin nanti, nama saya berubah jadi Jendela Rusak, Kacang Rebus atau apa saja yang tidak enak didengar. Nama Kakashi sudah cukup, Tou-san."_

_Giliran Sakumo yang tercengang. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum._

"_Tou-san senang karena kau menerima nama pemberian Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Tapi ingat, kau harus bersin dulu sebelum mengganti namamu."_

"_Saya janji, tidak akan bersin lagi!"_

_Kakashi segera berlari ke dalam kamar dan kembali dengan selembar masker di tangan mungilnya. Di depan Sakumo, ia segera mengenakan masker berwarna hitam tersebut._

"_Nah, dengan begini, hidung saya tidak akan mencium apa pun yang bisa membuat saya bersin. Jadi, saya tidak akan bersin lagi dan tidak perlu takut akan berganti nama," kata Kakashi yakin._

_Sejenak Sakumo tampak kebingungan. Namun kemudian ia menyembunyikan kebingungan itu dengan tersenyum._

"_Baiklah, Tou-san mengerti keputusanmu, Kakashi-kun."_

_Demikianlah. Itulah hari pertama Kakashi mengenakan maskernya yang terkenal itu…._

* * *

Dan pada saat ini, Iruka dan Tim 7 tercengang sekaligus kebingungan mendengar cerita Kakashi. Serupa dengan apa yang dialami oleh Sakumo puluhan tahun silam.

"Ja-jadi itu ceritanya sampai Kakashi-sensei bertekad mengenakan masker apa pun yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya.

"Masalahnya sekarang bukan itu," sela Iruka, "yang jadi masalah sekarang, mengapa Kakashi-san tiba-tiba harus mengganti namanya?"

Kakashi menghela napas dan menjawab, "tiga hari lalu, karena sesuatu dan lain hal, aku ingin mengganti namaku. Maka, aku memaksa agar diriku bersin di depan gambar sebuah banteng. Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?!" sergah yang lainnya serempak.

"Sesaat setelah bersin, mataku malah melihat seekor kecoak yang melintas di atas gambar banteng itu. Jadi, ya.…" Kakashi kembali menggantung kalimatnya.

Namun, itu sudah cukup bagi keempat orang di sekitarnya. Tim 7 tercengang sesaat, lalu mulai menahan senyum dan tawa mereka. Sementara Iruka tampak khawatir.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya Kakashi-sensei tampak galau? Karena khawatir akan berganti nama menjadi 'Kecoak'?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tawa. Di belakangnya, Naruto sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Sasuke membuang muka sambil mengulum senyumnya. Tak percaya jika guru mereka yang tangguh bisa se-naif itu.

"Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan di depan orang-orangan sawah ini, Kakashi-san?" tanya Iruka.

"Menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

"Menunggu sampai aku bersin lagi. Karena benda pertama yang kulihat adalah orang-orangan sawah ini, maka aku berharap namaku akan berganti lagi menjadi Kakashi…."

Iruka membelalak. Rasanya ia mau pingsan setelah mendengar jawaban polos itu.

THE END

* * *

A/N (lagi) :

Eks temen kantor saya ngaku, suku asalnya punya tradisi unik. Kalau seorang bayi hendak diberi nama, maka tetua suku tersebut akan menyebut nama-nama leluhur mereka satu per satu. Jika sang bayi bersin setelah satu nama disebut, maka bayi itu diberi nama sesuai nama leluhur yang disebut tersebut.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari tradisi itu. Tapi hasilnya yah… gitu deh. Ga bermaksud menistakan Kakashi, tapi saya pengen juga bikin dia tampak culun #ditabok Kakashi-fan# Sumpah, ga ada niat menistakan, cuman mau melucu aja. Mudah2an lucu dan… mudah2an menghibur


End file.
